Tick Tock :: A Hidan Story
by Spacey9395
Summary: Love. Passion. Betrayal. Heartbreak. Duchess doesn't remember a thing about her past. Can an old friend bring back her memories?
1. Tick Tock::A Hidan Story::1

Tick Tock [A Hidan Story] :: 1

"Hurry Hida-chan! We're missing the fireworks!" Six year old Shira shouted at her best friend, Hidan, who was seven. Holding her hand tightly so he wouldn't lose her, Hidan watched the distant sky as the fireworks blew up, illuminating the dark night. Shira ran faster to the Light Festival. 'This is my favorite day of the year!' thought Shira happily. The Village of Light had it's annual festival every year in the middle of summer, celebrating the day the god of light, Tuzo, created the peaceful village. Approaching the villagers, Shira slowed down, smiling with joy shining bright in her eyes. Together, Hidan and Shira watched in awe as the darkness burst with color.

"I love fireworks, Hida-chan." Said the small girl, holding on to Hidan's arm with both tiny hands. Hidan looked over at her. She had shiny blonde hair that was almost white. Her eyes, so crystal blue, one might think they were clear. Skin so pale, she was almost translucent. Hidan let a small smile cross his lips. This child, so frail and innocent, had his interest and he had a small crush on her. Quickly, he leaned over and planted a tiny kiss on her cheek. 'So soft.' Hidan thought. Blushing, Shira giggled and grabbed Hidan's hand.

Screaming brought his mind back to the present. Buildings falling, fire everywhere, screaming from every corner. Blood. So much blood. Hidan had never done well around the red, metallic-smelling liquid. He had always felt drawn to it. Not knowing why, and too scared to find out, he avoided blood at all cost. Not this time. It was surrounding them, some of it getting on his clothes. Hidan tensed up. He might be a child, but he knows when something isn't right.

Shira was scared. She didn't know what was happening. She grabbed onto Hidan's arm as if it were her lifeline. Frozen by fear, she watched the chaos unravel in front of her. She looked at Hidan, who looked at her in return. "Hida-ch…" was all she got to say to her friend. A large kunai had been thrown with great force, and lodged itself into her back, piercing all the way through. Hidan immediately let go of Shira's hand and backed away. The child fell to her knees, and touched the tip of the kunai that had pierced through her chest. She turned her head to look at Hidan, but he was already running the other way.

'Hidan…' Her last thought before falling and letting the darkness consume her.


	2. Tick Tock::A Hidan Story::2 -152 Days-

Tick Tock :: A Hidan Story :: 2 -152 Days-

'Shit. How far is this village? We've been walking for days…' I thought glumly, my feet dragging as I walked slowly behind the three Genin and their Sensei. Kakashi Hatake is the leader of Team 7. The three brats that are on this team are Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. They are a strange group, I have to admit. I hardly speak to them. Why would I? They're kids. What do I have in common with three 12 year olds? I mainly talk to Kakashi. Being around 21, I can go to the bars with him, and have a good time. I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no. Kakashi is not my boyfriend. I have known him since the beginning. We fool around sometimes, but it's nothing serious. A girl has needs that Kakashi satisfies very well.

I stay as far back as I can from the others. They get on my nerves with their constant talking. Especially Naruto.

"Duchess." I looked to my right and Sakura looked at me with her big green eyes that I found infuriating. How could one so loud and annoying, have such innocent and naïve eyes? I didn't understand it, so I turned away from it. I often avoid things I don't understand or can't figure out. Pursuing the things we do not know lead to trouble and get people hurt. Killed. But some people have to learn the hard way.

"Hm?" was my reply as I averted my gaze back in front of me.

"I was just wondering…What was your old village like?" The question caught me off guard. Slightly. To be completely honest, no one has ever asked me that question. I have been living in Konoha for the past 10 years, and no one knows a thing about before. Hell, I don't even remember what my life was like before. I was found outside Konoha, behaving like a savage animal. I couldn't speak, only being able get out a few noises. I could understand few words. Hardly enough to get an education. But I learned fast. After a few months, I acquired the name 'Duchess.' Not something I would have picked for myself. The Hokage said it seemed fitting because of all the ninja's that were teaching me from sun rise to sun down. I don't know my real name. Where I came from. Who my parents are. Nothing. Not even my actual age. Based on my appearance, I was told I was around 11 at the time; 9 at the youngest, 13 at the oldest. I tell people I'm 23 because of Kakashi's public displays of affection, so it doesn't look like rape. That man knows how to get under my skin.

"It is none of your business." Sure, it sounded cold, but she has no business trying to pry into my life, when I don't even know my life. Looking out of the corner of my eye, I watched Sakura's eyes widen at my tone, and hang her head a little lower, still walking beside me but silent now. I didn't feel bad. Not one bit. I don't hope. I don't dream. Happiness is a myth. I don't know if I was born like this, but it's how I am now. It's who I am now.

I don't fit in with these people. I don't just mean the kids. I mean everyone in Konoha. I'm not a ninja. I never went to the academy because of my inability to speak at the time. I'm strong; much stronger than a human should be. And I'm faster than most Jounin. I only go on these pathetic missions because I am forced to for extra protection. If I had it my way, I would be back in my apartment, sleeping. What can I say? I'm lazy. My fiery red hair stands out against the others. It's bright, long, straight, and seems to shine in total darkness. My eyes are grey. Not bluish-grey like most, but storm cloud grey. I have olive toned skin. I'm not pasty white like Sakura, but I'm not black. In my opinion, I'm not proportioned right. I stand at about 5'1, maybe 5'1 ½. I'm skinny, but not anorexic or skin and bones. My chest is the only big part about me. They are aggravating and get in the way. Men definitely like them; I think they're annoying.

Before I knew it, all the Team 7 brats were surrounding me. Being the short shit that I am, I couldn't get away from them. I was outnumbered.'Fucking perfect. What now?' I looked at each of them, annoyance obvious on my face.

"Move." They moved…closer. I instinctively backed away. I could see Kakashi still walking up ahead. 'Jackass…' I didn't know how to handle this. There were too many kids around me, and I didn't like it at all.

Naruto spoke up. "Is 'Duchess' your real name? Where are you from? Is that your real hair color?" I didn't know what was happening. I hate questions. I flexed my fingers, ready to rip this kids throat out. Kakashi must have turned around and walked back towards us, because he had suddenly become the only thing between me and the brats death.

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry Dutch. I had mentioned it earlier to Sakura, but I was telling Naruto and Sasuke the story of when we found you." Kakashi wasn't that old. Him being 26, he remembers my arrival like it happened yesterday. He was only 16 when I was found. He helped me more than any of the other Jounin did. Even more than the Hokage. He has been beside me ever since.

"That is my story to tell, Kakashi. Not yours or anyone else's." I glared hard at him, tilting my head back to look into his eye. I know it was a harsh thing to say. I'm usually not this cruel. Just cold and distant. But I'm hungry, tired, and need a drink. I was beginning to start walking again, when Kakashi stopped me by grabbing my arm. I automatically yanked it back, without thinking or missing a beat, making Kakashi sigh. I couldn't help it. I don't like being touched.

"We should set up camp here for tonight. You three look exhausted." He said, eyeing his team.

"We are." Said Sasuke. Emotionless, as usual. That's why the Uchiha is my favorite. We have the same personality. I don't like him, but I like him more than the loud mouth and the loser. Quite frankly, I don't like any of them.

Turning toward me, Kakashi said, "I'll take first watch. Duchess, you and I will switch out halfway." I nodded once. Seeing a tree with low enough branches, I quickly climbed to the lowest branch, and leaned against the trunk. I watched as the kids rolled out their sleeping bags, and Kakashi trying to start a fire. I shook my head slightly, and slid down the trunk so I could sit. 'Sleeping bags, Kakashi? You really need to teach them to survive out here.'

Listening to the fire crack and pop every now and then, I began to drift out of reality, and into another world.


End file.
